Ame no Shita Bakemono
by ChocoLemon
Summary: Kucing-kucingan di lapangan terbuka. Diguyur hujan sekali pun tak dihiraukan oleh Shizuo dan Izaya


Second work of ChocoLemon :3

Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya owned by Ryohgo Narita-sensei

ChocoLemon own nothing but the story only :3

Warning: typo, ooc, disorganized plot or whatever _lah_, above all it's 'bout BOYS LOVE story

Enjoy reading the story!

SHIZAYA PAIRING

**Ame no Shita Bakemono**

Di bawah lindungan mentari sore, di sudut-sudut kota Ikebukuro yang cukup tenang, tersebar banyak muda-mudi berkeliaran dengan memakai syal berwarna. Yah, syal berwarna yang menjadi ikon dari kelompok mereka. Namun banyak juga yang tidak memakai syal, No Color. Diantara warga Ikebukuro yang tercecer dengan berbagai kostum dan mode pakaian yang mengikuti zaman, ada seseorang yang lebih memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian bartender dan memakai kacamata gelap. Terlihat aneh dan mencolok. Dia terus berjalan membuntuti pria paruh baya berkacamata, seorang penagih hutang. Rambutnya pirang dan agak berantakan, di bibirnya bertengger sebatang rokok yang menyala. Tampak aneh, garang. Pria itu Heiwajima Shizuo. Pria yang katanya menjadi orang terkuat di Ikebukuro. Beberapa kali kehilangan pekerjaan karna fisiknya yang terlalu kuat. Dia, hanya seperti monster. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Tapi hatinya tetap menyayangi adik kecilnya, yang kini telah menjadi aktor hebat.

Cukup untuk penjelasan tentang Shizuo, sang monster. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perasaannya yang damai. Tetap tenang mengatur langkah mengikuti bos nya, menjadi seorang body guard dari penagih hutang. Tidak ada hal yang perlu ia lakukan sore itu. Perjalanannya, hanya untuk menemani sang lelaki paruh baya menikmati udara sore yang tenang. Sore ditengah musim panas yang giat menebar awan gelap di angkasa. Shizuo tersenyum, "Benar-benar hari yang tenang." Pikirnya sesekali dalam hati.

Namun langkah yang tenang tersebut terhenti. Matanya sedikit terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegang. Emosinya tersulut seketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda serba hitam melintas tak jauh di seberang sana, yang berjalan dengan bahagianya.

"Iiiiiiizaaaaayaaaa!" teriakan yang sangat kencang itu mampu membuat seluruh orang menoleh dengan kagetnya. Tak terkecuali pemuda serba hitam yang melintas tersebut. Dia ikut menoleh, mata merahnya terbelalak dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Orihara Izaya.

Tanpa ia sangka Izaya bertemu dengan Shizuo di tempat yang sangat ramai seperti ini. Hatinya bergejolak senang. Entah itu memang benar-benar senang atau lebih dari perasaan senang. Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Shizuo yang berdiri mematung di seberang jalanan sana.

"Shizu-chaaaannn! Aitakatta yoooo!" dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum yang lebar Izaya memperpendek jarak antara dia dan Shizuo. Namun, belum sampai Izaya benar-benar dekat, sebuah "traffic light" mengayun di depannya.

"Whoops! Shizu-chan, caramu menyapa benar-benar imut. Hahaha" Izaya terhenti. Mata merah itu menatap tajam kebalik kacamata gelap Shizuo.

"Enyah kau dari Ikebukuro!" sekali lagi _traffic light_ itu terayun, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Shizuo yang mendekati Izaya.

"Shizu-chan hidoi ne! Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja kok" balas Izaya ceria. Mereka mulai berlari-lari kecil, kemudia menjadi kejar-kejaran seperti dua anak kecil yang bermain polisi-polisian.

"Berhenti kauuu! Izayaaa!" teriakan keras Shizuo tak dihiraukan oleh Izaya. Dan tak terasa sampailah mereka di lapangan. Shizuo terhenti karna Izaya juga berhenti. Sejurus kemudian emosinya meledak-ledak lagi.

"Shizu-chan tidak pernah bosan main denganku sih, makanya aku suuuka banget sama Shizu-chan. Hahaha" dia terus tertawa. Sang monster semakin muak. Dan mereka mulai lagi mengelilingi lapangan. Berkejar-kejaran dan sesekali Shizuo melemparkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Hari menjadi semakin gelap, dan rintik hujan mulai turun. Menjadi background acara kucing-kucingan di lapangan yang mulai becek dan licin.

"Oii Shizu-chan gak pernah capek yah" nafas Izaya mulai memburu. Ia sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan Shizuo. Seperti anjing yang kelaparan. Shizuo hanya diam, lapangan yang kosong benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan senjata(?). Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan matanya menatap Izaya tajam. Kacamata gelapnya sudah hilang entah sejak kapan.

"Kau sudah siap kan dengan neraka di depanmu ini?!" Shizuo menyeringai. Jantung Izaya mulai berdegup dengan keras. Hal yang lebih menyenangkan mungkin saja terjadi. Ia ikut menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Shizu-chan? Neraka yang kau maksud itu, bukannya lebih tepat untuk dikatakan sebagai surga? Aku lebih bersemangat sekarang" mata merah itu berbinar.

"Jangan bercanda, seorang kutu sepertimu harusnya sudah berdoa atau memohon pengampunan" nada bicara Shizuo terdengar ikut bersemangat. Entah sejak kapan Shizuo merasakan gejolak yang kuat di hatinya saat bertengkar dengan Izaya.

"Oh oh oh, aku hampir lupa, Shizu-chan kan monster. Bukan manusia lagi." Kata-kata yang langsung saja meluncur dari mulut seorang Izaya, berhasil membuat Shizuo maju menyerang Izaya.

'Scratch!'

"Oops! Shizu-chan kau tidak boleh lupa aku punya benda ini. Dia sudah mengenaimu beberapa kali loh" sebuah garis lurus pendek tergambar di pipi kanan Shizuo. Garis itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Namun cairan merah itu segera terhapuskan oleh aliran air hujan yang terus mengguyur mereka berdua di lapangan kosong ini.

"Benda ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku atau membunuhku. Jangan meremehkanku dasar kutu!" Shizuo tampak lebih berhati-hati.

"Benarkah? Mari kita buktikan." Izaya hanya tersenyum tenang. Dan mata yang arogan, tersamarkan oleh air yang mengaliri wajahnya.

Berkali-kali sudah Shizuo mencoba memukul Izaya namun gagal. Hingga akhirnya Izaya jatuh terlentang. Shizuo berlutut di atas tubuhnya. Menghalau air yang akan ikut mengguyur tubuh Izaya. Matanya berbinar puas dan seringaiannya semakin lebar. Hanya sedikit lagi. Tidak setelah Izaya mengacungkan pisau itu tepat ke leher Shizuo.

"Bunuh aku dan aku akan membunuhmu! Ayo ke surga bersama-sama" Izaya tetap tersenyum lebar. Meski nafasnya semakin memburu, dan tenaganya hampir habis.

"Jangan bercanda!" dengan kasar Shizuo menyingkirkan tangan berpisau yang menghalangi itu. Lama Shizuo menatap lelaki di depannya itu dalam diam. Hingga ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izaya. Raut mukanya menggambarkan kekecewaan.

"Kurasa aku memang tidak akan pernah menang melawanmu" Shizuo berkata dengan seringaiaannya yang lebar.

"Eh- apa yang kau lakukan! Shizu-chan-!" Shizuo menjilati leher Izaya dengan perlahan.

"Shizu-chan! Hentikan- ah- ." tangan Izaya terus mendorong tubuh Shizuo dengan tanpa daya. Kekuatannya sudah dihabiskan untuk bertengkar tadi.

"mmm" Shizuo menghiraukan Izaya yang terus berontak di bawahnya. Derasnya air yang mengalir dari langit pun hanya menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan sang monster.

"Ouch!" Izaya berteriak ketika Shizuo menggigit lehernya.

"Shiizu-cha- mmpp" dan tiba-tiba saja Shizuo mencium Izaya. Mata merah itu terbelalak hingga air hujan pun memasukinya. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Shizuo melepaskan kaitan bibirnya dari bibir Izaya. Ia menyeringai- bukan, tepatnya ia tersenyum.

"Aku gak bakal mau mati bersamamu! Kalau mau mati, mati sendiri sana! Kutu!" Shizuo tersenyum lagi, kemudian mencubit hidung Izaya. Setelah itu ia berdiri kemudian langsung pergi.

"APA-APA-AAAANNNNN!" sontak Izaya berteriak. Kemudian ia terduduk, jantungnya terus berdetak keras. Wajah dan tubuhnya terasa panas meski ia telah basah kuyup dari tadi. Sekali lagi, hanya hujan di malam pertengahan musim panas itu yang menjadi saksi anomali sikap seorang Heiwajima Shizuo.

~Owari~

Owatta n daaaaaa \\(^o^)/

Kamisama arigatou gozaimasu~~

Fanfic keduaku akhirnya selesai :3

Semakin lama otak saya makin melenceng yah :3 (susah bedain mana yang lebih penting dan mana yang kurang penting)

Tapi, demi meramaikan pair ini, dan karna saya suka banget sama pair ini, jadilah ff geje ini :3

Arigatou reader~ karna sudah membaca hingga akhir

Jangan lupa review yah for better work in the future ;D


End file.
